


Steal your heart

by midnightcry



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Fluff, Guns, I edited this at like 3am so it's probably got mistakes im SORRY, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Violence, but not bad, nct as vigilantes and criminals i guess, player!au?, they're good guys still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightcry/pseuds/midnightcry
Summary: Where Doyoung is a vigilante criminal with his team, and Johnny is his seemingly oblivious flat mate, who has to stitch up Doyoung's wounds over and over again.Oh and Doyoung is definitely 100% in love with Johnny.





	Steal your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! The JonhDo tag is so dry I just had to do something about it and then this happened. 
> 
> Got slightly inspired by the kdrama player and i dont know, probably the regular MV too. 
> 
> So, for the JohnDo nation; some good old action packed romance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Again, English is not my first language, please don't attac me if there's any mistakes.

How his flat mate managed to blissfully keep sleeping, never hearing or realizing anything was beyond Doyoung.  
  
He stumbled through the window of his room he had left open, gracefully tripping in his feet and stumbling down face first into the floor.  
  
He lay there for a fraction of a second, wondering if it all was really worth living, and if it would be cool to everyone if he just kept laying there and died away.  
  
With a groan too loud for 4 a.m. in the morning, he lifted himself up and shrugged off his black leather jacket.  
  
He went to his and his roommate's shared bathroom, trying to stay as quiet as possible and studied his reflection in the mirror.  
  
He sighed at the bruise, already forming on his cheekbone and gingerly lifted his fingers to touch it. He caused himself to wince at that and let out a sharp hiss.  
  
That would be a bitch to explain to Johnny, his flatmate, in the morning.  
  
It was cool though, nothing he couldn't handle and definitely not the worst he'd experienced, and to his defense, you should see the other guy.  
  
He left the bathroom and tiptoed back to his bedroom.  
  
With a startle he realized that his handgun was still safely tucked in his jeans and quickly disposed of it, putting it into his safe under the bed.  
  
Okay, maybe it wasn't the safest place but who was going to look anyway?  
  
With a satisfied smirk, Doyoung eyed the bag of cash he brought with him from the gig. It had to be at least like, 10 thousand.  
  
He carefully pushed the bag under his bed (he really needed to figure out a safer place for all his illegal endeavors).  
  
With a deep sigh, Doyoung crashed on his bed, the fatigue hitting him in a tidal wave, all the Adrenalin from the earlier gig washing away.  
  
Before he knew it, sleep took over.

  
  
  
\--

  
  
"Jesus Christ Doyoung, again? What happened this time?" Johnny exclaimed and set his cup of fresh coffee on the kitchen counter.  
  
In Doyoung's opinion, it was too early for all the fussing. Doyoung's heart also kind of flipped because maybe he was hopelessly in love with his tall and handsome flat mate Johnny. Maybe.  
  
"It's just a bruise, Johnny. I'll live", Doyoung sighed, taking the cup Johnny so nicely offered him.  
  
"You really do bruise like a peach don't you", Johnny said and the concerned twinge in his eyes had turned into an amused one.  
  
Doyoung snorted.  
  
"Here, let me see", suddenly Johnny was too close for comfort, taking the cup from Doyoung's reluctant fingers, his own long ones on Doyoung's chin, tilting it up.  
  
"It's not that bad, but a little bit of skin was broken, did you cleanse it?" Johnny asked, fingers never leaving his face and Doyoung's heart was hammering in his chest. He only managed to shake his head 'no'.  
  
The thing was, Doyoung was sort of a con artist. A modern day robin hood if you will, except that he didn't steal from the rich for the poor, he stole from the rich for himself and his team.  
  
Doyoung had experienced many near death situations, there wasn't much that scared him.  
  
The only thing that rendered him into the mess, the puddle of goo, was Johnny.  
  
It was ridiculous, really.  
  
"Wait here", Johnny frowned, disappearing into the bathroom, returning with a first-aid kit.  
  
"Sit down", Johnny commanded and Doyoung almost sat down on the floor with the way his knees buckled.  
  
Instead, he hopped on the kitchen counter, with Johnny settling between his legs, a cotton pad with disinfection ready.  
  
"How did you get this, anyway?" Johnny asked and Doyoung swallowed. He was fully on staring at the other's concentrated face, studying the handsome face before Johnny looked at him in the eyes, eyebrow lifted in question.  
  
"Uh- uh," he intelligently started, twisting his fingers in his lap.  
  
"I guess I punched myself in my sleep", was the answer he settled for. Stupid. Really fucking stupid.  
  
Johnny's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he didn't push it.  
  
Johnny finished with a rather embarrassing hello kitty band aid, but Doyoung, couldn't bring himself to complain.  
  
Johnny disappeared with the kit again, but Doyoung was frozen in his place, two fingers tracing the smooth surface of the band aid.  
  
Every damn day Johnny managed to do something that left Doyoung's heart beating fast in chest, affection growing and gnawing inside of him. If only Johnny wasn't so painfully oblivious.  
  
Suddenly Johnny was all up in his personal space again, pushing the cup of now cooling coffee in his hands again.  
  
"Finish your coffee, you're gonna be late" he said with a soft smile on his face.  
  
That, if anything snapped Doyoung out of his thoughts.  
  
He looked at the time and yes, he was in fact going to be late for his job (which was really a disguise for him and his team to plan heists and shit).  
  
"Shit-" he swore and hopped off the counter downing the rest of the coffee in one go, cringing at the cold liquid.  
  
"Fuck, that's gross" he shivered and Johnny chuckled.  
  
Doyoung started for his room before abruptly stopping, and turning back at Johnny, who was looking at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Thank you for, you know, this", Doyoung muttered vaguely waving at his face.  
  
"Anytime, Doyoung".  
  
Doyoung sprinted for his room before he'd embarrass himself by accidentally declaring his kove for the taller man or something.

 

  
\--

  
  
By the time Doyoung arrived to the office, (they were running a "paper company" in disguise of all the vigilante stuff they were doing) it was already bustling with his team members.  
  
"Doyoung! Took you long enough, long night yesterday?" Yuta asked with a smirk, knowing damn well, it was a long night - he was there.  
  
"Yeah yeah, funny. Can we gather everyone together?"  
  
"Almost everyone's already in the conference room, just waiting for you", Yuta winked and Doyoung sighed.  
  
"Doyoung pushed the door to the room open and low and behold, everyone were there.  
  
"Morning", Doyoung greeted and received a clutter of muttered greetings back.  
  
"Anything interesting today?" He asked, taking a seat at the long table.  
  
"Yeah we got another hint", Taeyong said, lifting his eyes from the laptop in front of him, a meaningful look in his eyes.  
  
"From him?" Doyoung narrowed his eyes and felt annoyance bubbling in his stomach.  
  
"From the Boss, yeah", Donghyuck quipped from the other side of the table. "You can say it, you know. Try it with me come on: 'Boss'" he continued with the same annoying expression of mischief he always wore.  
  
Doyoung wanted to chuck something preferably heavy at the younger one.  
  
"He's not our boss", Doyoung gritted out and Taeyong rolled his eyes.  
  
"He kind of is though", Sicheng sang at him, eyes never leaving his phone screen, no doubt some game he was currently obsessed with playing.  
  
Was truly managed to piss Doyoung off was this mysterious 'Boss', who kept leaving them hints about possible targets.  
  
Fine, okay, Doyoung admits that most - if not all - of these hints were good and managed to make them much, much more rich, it annoyed Doyoung endlessly that this "Boss" first of all called himself Boss, and second of all thought he could tell them what to do.  
  
Granted, his members didn't mind because the cash was always good when Boss was involved.  
  
"Whatever-" Doyoung hissed and turned back to Taeyong.  
  
"So, what's the deal?" He asked and Taeyong flicked the big screen on, everyone's eyes concentrating on the images that appeared on it.  
  
"Apparently, there's this big league politician, Nam Woohyuck, who's involved in some not so legal shenanigans", Taeyong started, and an image of an old, older than 50, balding man appeared on the screen  
  
"Money laundering, drugs, even a rumored brothel", Taeyong listed and images of Woohyuck with some shady looking men appeared.  
  
"There's shit tons of money involved", Taeyong smirked and Doyoung nodded approvingly.  
  
"What do you suggest?" Yuta asked eyes on Doyoung.  
  
"We need to get to the money before the laundering. I also feel like busting this guy, I don't like his face, so gather as much evidence as you can so that we can sent a neat package to the prosecutor", Doyoung smirked and everyone nodded.  
  
"Find out about his drug deals, find where the big money moves, that's where we'll strike", Doyoung got up from his seat, the rest following.  
  
"I already have Chenle on it", Taeyong said pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, gathering the laptop in his arms.  
  
Doyoung sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.  
  
"That kid is definitely gonna cause trouble, is he alone?"  
  
"No, I sent Jisung with him", Taeyong had the decency to look sheepish.  
  
"That's even worse", Doyoung muttered but waved off Taeyong's apologies, everyone knew that the two youngest were a great, even if a bit reckless, team.  
  
Doyoung sat down on his desk, palms pressing against his eyes. Man, he really needed to catch up with some sleep.  
  
His startled when his phone notified him of a new message. Sluggishly he took it from his pocket and an instant smile spread across his lips at the display name. Johnny <3  
  
The heart was cheesy, but Johnny himself had out it there so what was Doyoung going to do? Take it off?  
  
_Movie night tonight? You're always God knows where. I miss my flat mate ;-)_  
  
Even the obnoxious wink emoji didn't stop Doyoung's heart from stuttering. The word flat mate, however leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
_I'll be home tonight, I promise!!_  
  
He sent back and received a single smiley face from the older.  
  
He set his phone down and opened his laptop just as his office door busted open, startling him to death, almost.  
  
"Hyung!" Came the screeching voice Doyoung was, he dared to admit, quite fond of.  
  
"Chenle."  
  
"I've got something real juicy for you", Chenle smiled excitedly and took a seat on Doyoung's desk. The latter frowned but urged the younger one to continue.  
  
"So, Nam Woohyuck, right? Me and Jisung followed him and tapped into a few security cameras, Jisung also put a mic on him, he was so smooth, just you know, bumped into the old dude and was like sorry-"  
  
"Chenle."  
  
"Right, right, so turns out he's like, the biggest politician drug lord there is, we managed to hack into some of his files, and his clientele is huge. And also get this, they're pretty much all politicians. Man this country is corrupted as heck", Chenle finished tossing a folder with more detailed info on his desk.  
  
Doyoung frowned. This was even bigger than he had expected. It was also more dangerous than he expected.  
  
If even one of these politicians caught them snooping around, it would be disastrous for them.  
  
"Thanks, Chenle, great job as usual", Doyoung smiled and the younger one positively beamed.  
  
Doyoung skimmed through the file. There were so many big names Doyoung was getting anxious. What was Boss thinking, getting involved with this.  
  
Doyoung loved money but he loved his life and his team member's lives even more.  
  
With a sigh, he flipped the folder closed and decided to research this Nam Woohyuck more.

  
  
\--

  
  
"Johnny?" Doyoung called from the front door, toeing off his shoes and tossing his jacket towards the coat rack, it missed and ended a heap on the floor. Doyoung ignored it.  
  
"In here", Doyoung called from the living room.  
  
Johnny was sitting on the cough a laptop balanced on his lap, looking soft and cosy in his huge purple hoodie.  
  
Doyoung flopped down beside him with a resigned sigh.  
  
Johnny glanced at him with amusement.  
  
"Tired?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Always", Doyoung groaned.  
  
Johnny closed his laptop and put it on the coffee table.  
  
"You work too hard", Johnny commented but the comforting smile took away any sharp edge on his voice.  
  
"I really do", Doyoung grinned and settled more comfortably on the cough.  
  
"So, scream 1 or 2?" Johnny asked with a matching grin and Doyoung chuckled.  
  
"Always scream 1 Johnny, always".  
  
It took about ten minutes for Doyoung to start dozing off. Even the screams from the television couldn't keep him awake.  
  
Head lulling to the side, he vaguely felt Johnny tug him so that his head was leaning against the latter's shoulder.  
  
In his sleep-deprived state, he unconsciously snuggled closer, rubbing his cheek on the fabric of Johnny's hoodie.  
  
Johnny let out a soft chuckle and Doyoung smiled widely, though sleepily.  
  
It only took Johnny to wrap his hand around him for him to completely succumb into sleep.

 

  
  
\--

  
  
  
"We got a lead on Woohyuck's next big drug deal", Taeyong immediately matched his step with Doyoung when the latter stepped into the office.  
  
"There's this big gala thing, a lot of politicians gathering. Perfect opportunity for some side business" Taeyong continued and played a recording of a phone call, Chenle had managed to tap into, where Woohyuck and some other guy were talking about the gala, and that they 'couldn't wait doing business with each other'.  
  
Doyoung pushed the antsy feeling down and let his lips tug into a grin.  
  
"That's where we strike. Gather everyone in the conference room."

  
  
  
\--

 

  
  
The suit fitted like a glove, Doyoung thought as he adjusted his tie, fingering the faux press pass dangling around his neck.  
  
He briefly touched his in ear peace, just making sure it was still where it was supposed to be.  
  
He was nervous. He wasn't usually nervous, but he didn't usually get involved in things this big of a scale.  
  
"All set?" Doyoung muttered under his breath, getting a affirmitive in his ear piece from Taeyong.  
  
"Donghyuck and Yuta got in; they're at the underground parking hall, white catering van. They're just getting inside", Taeyong said, no doubt having eyes on all the possible security cameras in the building.  
  
"Perfect. Woohyuck's men will probably be making deals throughout the night, we just have to find where they keep the money", he continued, climbing the stones stairs up and entering the hotel, not before flashing his pass to a security guard.  
  
"I'm working on it" Taeyong hushed.  
  
Doyoung looked around at the sea of suited men and beautifully dressed women, snorting at how fake it all was, at how dirty and corrupted probably every single person in the lobby was.  
  
He spotted the man of the hour, pleasantly making conversation with other other men and women, in the far corner of the spacey room.  
  
"I have eyes on Woohyuck", Doyoung muttered and watched as the said man clapped a hand on one of the men's shoulder, separating them from the group.  
  
Woohyuck whispered something to another man, Woohyuck's men no doubt, and the two men left, leaving a satisfied looking Woohyuck behind.  
  
"A possible deal happening, you caught that?" Doyoung asked getting another affirmative from Taeyong.  
  
"Follow them, see where he takes the money after the exchange has been done", Doyoung said, eyes back on Woohyuck. The latter's eyes briefly landed on Doyoung, as if feeling he was being watched.  
  
Doyoung averted his eyes and willed himself to stay cool.  
  
"There's a corridor, one level up from the parking hall, there's a room they're guarding all the money", Taeyong's voice sounded in his ear.  
  
"Did you see the exchange happen?" Doyoung asked.  
  
"No, they know there are cameras here, went to a blind spot", Taeyong said witg regret in his voice.  
  
"It's okay, I'll try to get some pictures."  
  
Woohyuck was laughing with what Doyoung assumed was his next client. As stealthily as he managed, he lifted his phone and took pictures of the pair, immidietly sending them to Taeyong.  
  
The man left with one of Woohyuck's men, and Doyoung followed.  
  
He followed them all the way to a staircase, down a few levels, to the corridor, which Taeyong mentioned.  
  
Doyoung slipped into an empty room, peeking from the cracked door, taking pictures of the exchange.  
  
He leaned back inside leaning on a wall next to ajar door.  
  
"Okay, I got I enou-"  
  
"Doyoung get out of there now!" Taeyong's frantic voice sounded in his in earpiece making him wince.  
  
"There are at least ten men coming!"  
  
"Shit", Doyoung hissed and pushed himself off the wall, just as the door shut with a click.  
  
Doyoung tried the handle but the door wouldn't open.  
  
"Well, I'm locked inside", Doyoung sighed and studied the room. There was a window and Doyoung walked closer to it.  
  
"I can escape from the window, the fall is not that big, tell Donghyuck and Yuta to put the plan in motion, we can't wait anymore."  
  
Doyoung was studying the window when the door to the room opened, six men with handguns pointed to him walked inside, Nam Woohyuck himself in tow.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Woohyuck was standing a few feet from Doyoung, his men behind him.  
  
"I knew you were suspicious when I saw you eying me. Turns out I was right." The man spoke with amusement in his voice.  
  
"Really? I wore a suit and everything, I thought I blended in all right", Doyoung shrugged, acting casual.  
  
"Well, with what you've seen, you are not getting out of here", the man said, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"I may not, but all the information will", Doyoung smirked and Woohyuck lost his composure, expression turning into a raged one, taking a step closer.  
  
Woohyuck cleared his throat, turning in his heel.  
  
"Shoot him", was all he said.  
  
Before any of the men could move, the window behind Doyoung shattered into pieces, making Doyoung jump.  
  
A bullet had pierced through it, hitting the door frame just beside Woohyuck's head.  
  
The said man turned with eyes.  
  
Doyoung looked behind and thought he saw a dark figure in the building window next to theirs.  
  
Doyoung slowly turned back to the criminal and there it was, a small red dot, right in the middle of his forehead.  
  
"W-what is that", Woohyuck asked.  
  
Doyoung wished he knew.  
  
"Backup", he said instead and didn't manage to cover up the waver in his voice.  
  
"Your brains will be a nice decoration for the bland walls here. Unless you let me go. Walk up stairs, and take all your men with you from this corridor", Doyoung calmly said, a smirk tugging the edges of his lips.  
  
Woohyuck screamed in frustration, telling his men to lower their weapons.  
  
With a last "This isn't over", he and his men took their leave.  
  
Doyoung let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and staggered a bit, all the adrenalin in his body making him dizzy.  
  
He looked up and the red dot was gone.  
  
"Doyoung! Doyoung, are you okay?" Taeyong asked and Doyoung managed a small 'yeah' before turning back to the window.  
  
"Come get me from the side", he said before climbing the window, a sharp piece scratching his arm.  
  
He jumped down and softened the landing with a roll.  
  
Doyoung barely had time to stand up when a white catering van curved from behind the corner, wheels screeching.  
  
The side door slammed open, a grinning Donghyuck hanging with a hand ready to grab Doyoung.  
  
Doyoung reached for the hand, the van slowing down as much so that Doyoung managed to hop on.  
  
Donghyuck slammed the door closed and Yuta slammed the gas pedal.  
  
"Jesus, Doyoung! Are you okay? Taeyong said you got into trouble?" Yuta asked glancing over his shoulder.  
  
"I- yeah I'm good", as if on cue, the pain in his arm spiked and Doyoung hissed and pressed his palm against the cut in his arm.  
  
"Ouch, that looks nasty, should probably get that checked out", Doyoung helpfully quipped from beside him. Doyoung just shot him a glare.  
  
"Did you get the money alright?"  
  
"Yeah, we had the smoke bombs and the karate chops all prepared but then the guards just took and left? It was so weird", Donghyuck explained with a furrowed brow.  
  
"Yeah that was me, or I mean I had help, fuck I almost died", Doyoung exhaled a shaky laugh.  
  
"What do you mean you got help?" Yuta asked looking at Doyoung warily.  
  
"I- I don't know, I thought it was one of you. There was a sniper, saved my life", Doyoung muttered and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes.  
  
"You think it was the Boss?" Donghyuck asked excitedly.  
  
Doyoung scoffed.  
  
"The Boss really doesn't seem like someone who'd get their hands dirty", he said turning to look at the moving landscape.

 

  
  
\--

 

  
  
They got back to the office, Doyoung right away being smothered by a concerned Taeyong.  
  
After he managed to usher the smaller man away he gathered everyone to the conference room.  
  
"- and that's 10 thousand", Sicheng finished counting the stacks of money.  
  
"Okay-", Doyoung sighed. "Okay that's not bad. Good work everyone, I guess, let's continue tomorrow or next year, or maybe next month, I don't know, I'm tired and my arm is sore. Let's just go home. Sicheng make sure that the Boss gets their percentage", with another deep sigh, Doyoung got up to leave.  
  
"Wait-" Taeyong said staring at his laptop screen intensely.  
  
"We- we got a message", he continued turning the laptop so that everyone could see.  
  
_Close call tonight. Keep your head in the game.  
  
-Boss_  
  
It was a simple message. Yet it left Doyoung speechless.  
  
So it was the Boss who saved his life after all.  
  
He didn't really know what to do with this information. There was a bugging urge somewhere inside of him that badly wanted to know who the boss was.  
  
"Called it!" Donghyuck cheered and high fived himself.  
  
"Damn, who is this person? They're kinda really cool", Yuta wondered with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
"Whatever, who knows, we'll probably never know. Now, let's get the hell out, it's like 3am."

 

  
  
\--

 

  
  
Doyoung stumbled through his window once again, wincing, as he had to use his arm to open it.  
  
The dizziness from earlier was back and Doyoung crouched down head between his knees.  
  
"Doyoung?" Doyoung's head snapped up as he heard Johnny's voice.  
  
He didn't have time to react before a soft knock echoed through his room.  
  
"I'm coming in", Johnny declared, slowly opening the door. Johnny paused as his eyes landed on Doyoung's figure.  
  
His eyes studied Doyoung's battered suit and landed on his bloodied arm.  
  
"Uh-", Doyoung let out, trying to blink the black spots away from his sight. He rose to his very unsteady feet, Johnny's eyes still sharp on him and staggered forward.  
  
Before he could face plant into the carpet, Johnny's hands caught him, careful not to touch the open wound in his arm

 

“Woah, I got you”, Johnny whispered, maneuvering the other male to the bed.

 

“That’s-“, Johnny started, gently taking Doyoung’s arm and studying the wound. “That’s bad, it’s gonna need stiches”, Johnny finished. Johnny stayed quiet for a bit, eyes never leaving Doyoung. He crouched down in front of the seated man, and placed a warm hand on Doyoung’s thigh.

 

“Want to go to the hospital, or want me to take care of it?” To Johnny’s defense, he was capable. Johnny owned a small animal clinic, so stitching up was not new to him.

 

“No hospital”, Doyoung muttered eyes scrunched in pain.

 

Johnny sighed. “Okay. Stay there”, and as so many times before, Johnny took off in search of a first-aid kit, and a stitching utensils, that he kept just in case.

 

He returned after a minute or two ushering Doyoung further into the bed, so that he could sit down facing him.

 

Johnny gingerly grabbed Doyoung’s hand again, cutting through the fabric.

 

Doyoung admired the other man, eyes studying his fluffy black hair, his body, covered in another oversized hoodie. Doyong really loved it when Johnny wore hoodies. He looked so soft, he felt like home.

 

“So, did you trip again?” Johnny started with a knowing tone.

 

“I- I’m sorry”, Doyoung just said, casting his eyes down to his lap.

 

“It’s okay, you’d tell me if you wanted to”.

 

“No- No, it’s not that I don’t want to tell you, you know that’s not it. I just, I can’t. I’m sorry”, Doyoung said panicked, accidentally pulling his arm away and hissing at the pain.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We all have secrets”, Johnny smiled gently, taking the arm back, a cotton pad in other hand.

 

“We- we do? You have secrets?” Doyoung stupidly asked and Johnny let out a laugh.

 

“Don’t look so offended. Of course I do”, Johnny said with a wink and Doyoung frowned.

 

“What secrets?” Doyoung asked and was positive that he was hit in the head somewhere.

 

Johnny chuckled again. “Now, they wouldn’t be secrets if I told you, now would they”, he smirked slightly and Doyoung shrugged.

 

“All right, the wound is cleaned. Now for the hard part. I don’t have anything for the pain”, Johnny said, voice laced with regret.

 

Doyoung took a deep breath and nodded. “It’s okay, just get it over with”.

 

Johnny took the needle and some tweezers and started stitching.

 

Doyoung’s breath hitched and he threw his other arm over his eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry, it’ll be over soon”, Johnny said with a soothing voice.

 

The pain was prickling; it was annoying to the point that Doyoung thought he’d go crazy. It felt like it went on forever.

 

“There. All done”, Johnny sighed and placed a fabric Band-Aid over the wound.

 

Doyoung hadn’t even realized that at some point a few tears had leaked from his eyes. He only noticed when Johnny brought both of his thumbs up and swiped the under of his eyes.

 

“You know, I really worry about you”, Johnny said quietly thumbs staying on his face, swiping his cheekbones.

 

“You have to be careful. Stitching up your arm is already bad enough”, he continued. “I don’t want to see anything worse happening to you”.

 

It was probably the exhaustion that made Doyoung lean forward and bury his face into Johnny’s chest, hands clasping at the soft fabric of his hoodie.

 

Johnny didn’t hesitate in bringing him in, pulling him, so that he was basically on his lap, chin resting on Johnny’s shoulder.

 

Johnny’s arms wrapped around his middle, holding him, grounding him. All Doyoung could think about was that it felt safe. This house, his room, none of it felt like home the way Johnny’s embrace did.

 

“I’m sorry for always making you do this”, Doyoung muttered and Johnny held him tighter.

 

Johnny moved so that he could take Doyoung’s face into his palms. “Don’t worry about it”.

 

 

It definitely was the exhaustion, what made Doyoung lean in and press his lips against Johnny’s.

 

Time stood still for a while before Johnny pulled him even closer, hands finding their spot at Doyoung’s hips. Doyoung savored the moment. He ran his hand through Johnny’s hair, tilting his head, deepening the kiss.

  
Johnny pulled away, just so that he could gently push Doyoung down on to the pillows, settling himself between Doyoung’s legs, arms propped up on both sides of his head.

 

And then Johnny leaned back in. In contrast to the earlier kiss, this one was more urgent, like they were running out time. Doyoung grabbed Johnny’s hoodie from the bottom and tugged, Johnny getting the gist and pulling the clothing off. The white tee he was wearing underneath was doing great things to his build. Doyoung only spent a few seconds admiring, before pulling the other one into a kiss again.

 

Doyoung was feeling hot all over; his stomach was burning with want he had kept buried for so long. But one accidental of touch of Johnny’s arm against his wound made him hiss into the kiss.

 

“Shit, I’m sorry”, Johnny whispered. “Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this right now”, Johnny said and smiled at Doyoung’s whine.

 

“I’m gonna get you some pain killers and we’ll call it a night, okay?” Johnny said and Doyoung watched with regret as the other one stood up from the bed, disappearing through the door.

 

Doyoung was positively heaving, on the bed, hair a mess and lips swollen. But he had never felt more in bliss.

 

Johnny returned with a few pills and a glass of water.

 

Doyoung took them obediently.

“Good night Doyoung”, Johnny whispered softly and was about to leave, when Doyoung reached for his wrist.

 

“Stay?” Doyoung asked, and he heard the uncertainty in his own voice. He mentally kicked himself for letting himself seem so weak.

 

Johnny’s eyes softened.

 

“Okay. Scoot”, he said and Doyoung flipped under the covers, making room for Johnny.

 

The lay there face to face, Johnny’s hand almost petting Doyoung’s hair, before resting it on Doyoung’s cheek. “Sleep”, he whispered. Sleep Doyoung did.

 

 

\--

 

 

The bar was filled, bristling with energy and drunken people.  Doyoung, with Taeyong, Yuta and Haechan in tow, pushed himself through the waves of people, in search of a free table.

 

Finding one they settled down, Yuta going to get drink.

 

Doyoung had been more than glad, when he had found messages from Taeyong suggesting getting drinks.

 

Be it all the stress from that asshole Woohyuck or the fact that Doyoung had woken up to a Johnnyless bed that morning, Doyoung was more than happy to drink himself into oblivion.

 

Johnny hand’t left a message, nothing. Doyoung wasn’t going to ask. He was not about to look that clingy and desperate. It had probably been an emergency at the clinic anyway.

 

“What’s got you on such a sour mood?” Taeyong asked nudging at him with his elbow.

 

“Me? On a sour mood? When have I ever?” Doyoung smiled distractedly, accepting a glass full of probably the strongest drink in the bar, it was Yuta after all.

 

“I mean, when are you not? But you’re even more sour than usually”, Taeyong shrugged, sipping at his drink with a grimace. Donghyuck snorted into his drink.

 

Doyoung shot them a tired glare. “Nothing just- nothing. My flatmate. But it’s nothing”.

 

“You mean Johnny? Damn what did he do? Isn’t he like the greatest guy on earth? According to you at least?” Taeyong said smirking and earning another snort from Donghyuck.

 

Doyoung downed the rest of his drink in one go. If he was going to tolerate these assholes, he might as well be drunk.

 

“We made out”, Doyoung sighed and grabbed Yuta’s drink ignoring the yelp he let out.

 

Donghyuck choked on his drink. “Oh my God? Took you long enough. Shouldn’t you be like all gross and smiley and happy though?”

 

“First of all, I would never be those things. Second of all, he was gone in the morning without a word and I’m just being a bitch”.

 

“Damn. It was probably the clinic though, right? Animal emergencies happen”, Yuta shrugged and patted him on the back.

 

“Yeah, probably”, Doyoung sighed again and downed Yuta’s drink as well.

 

“I’m gonna get more drinks”, he muttered, getting up from the table, fishing his phone out of his pocket. Still no messages. Doyoung smacked himself on the cheek he really was acting pathetic.

 

 

He made it to the counter, leaning on it heavily motioning his hand towards the beer tap for the bar tender, who nodded.

 

“Hey there”, a man’s voice sounded from beside him. Doyoung turned with a raised eyebrow, scanning the man from head to toe.

 

“Can I help you?” Doyoung asked squinting at the man. Did he look familiar?

 

“I don’t know. I was hoping you could”, the man smirked and an unsettling feeling grew in the pit of Doyoung’s stomach.

 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Doyoung asked warily unconsciously taking a step back, putting more space between them.

 

The guy barked out a laugh. “I’m offended. We only met yesterday, hell, I had my gun pointed at you and you don’t remember?”  
  
---  
  
 

Doyoung froze. That was it. It was Woohyuck’s guy.

 

“What are you playing at?” Doyoung hissed, hand reaching for his back for the pocketknife he always had with him.

 

“Come on, you don’t wanna do anything here. Why don’t we go someplace a little more private”, the man said taking a step closer.

 

“Fuck off”, Doyoung growled and searched for the others, but the table they were was empty.

 

Doyoung swallowed thickly.

 

“Your friends? Well, you all were really stupid, letting your guards down”, The man shrugged, placing a few bills on the counter where the bar tender had put down Doyoung’s beer.

 

“So? Come with me. Your friends are probably already there.”

 

Doyoung did the only thing he could think off and kicked the man on the groin, sprinting away right after.

 

He made his way out the back, to an alley and frantically looked around. No sign of his friends, of course not.

 

He took his phone out of his pocket, opening the message app to send a word out to Sicheng but before he could write anything, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and the world went dark.

 

 

\--

 

 

Doyoung blinked awake and something told him that the headache he was feeling wasn’t a hangover. After just a brief moment, he realized that his hands were tied behind his back, legs tied to the chair he was sitting in.

 

A sharp sense of panic flowed through him. This was not good. Not good at all. He had let his guard down. They all had. He cursed internally and looked around.

 

It was a cliché looking warehouse, really. Nothing but concrete and dim lighting. No sign of Taeyong, Yuta or Donghyuck. He wanted to think that it was a good sign.

 

“Oh, finally awake?” said a familiar voice.

 

“You son of a bitch”, Doyoung muttered, turning his eyes to Woohyuck the older man just smiled, a smile that was at the same time so emotionless, it sent shivers down Doyoung’s spine.

 

“You should’ve stuck to stealing from all the small fry”, Woohyuck said, stepping forward with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

“What can I say; I always love a good challenge”, Doyoung tried to shrug but it turned out difficult with your hands tied.

 

“Still have it in you to be a smartass? In this situation?” Woohyuck took a step closer again and rewarded Doyoung with a good back handed smack at his cheek. Doyoung’s head jerked to the side from the contact and he couldn’t help the completely humorless laugh that escaped his mouth.

 

“’S that all you can do?” He slurred, slowly turning his head back.

 

It was a proper punch this time, and Doyoung could taste the copper on his tongue. He spit out blood.

 

“Let’s see how long you can keep that smart tongue of yours”, Woohyuck growled.

 

“Why don’t you just get to the point and tell me why I’m here”, Doyoung said and pattem himself on the back for how steady his voice sounded, even though his cheek was sore as hell and there was probably blood trickling down his chin.

 

“First, I’m going to get your friend, the one I don’t have secured here, albeit in another warehouse, to delete all the information you have gathered about me and my little business, and them I’m going to enjoy killing you”, Woohyuck gritted through his teeth, leaning down to an eye level with Doyoung.

 

Sicheng.

 

“Um”, one of Woohyuck’s walked to them, looking very unsure.

 

“What?” Woohyuck spat out, turning at the man, who was fidgeting with his phone.

 

“You might want to see this”, the guy lifted the phone with a shaky hand and Woohyuck’s eyes widened in pure shock.

 

From his spot Doyoung could see it, he saw the headline of the online news site

 

**A WELL RESPECTED CONGRESSMAN NAM WOOHYUCK AMONG OTHER’S SUSPECTED OF DRUG BUSINESS AND MONEY LAUNDRY**

Doyoung couldn’t help the slow smirk that tipped his lips upwards, even though he was for sure dead now.

 

Woohyuck grabbed the phone and threw in on to the ground in utmost most rage.

 

Then he grabbed Doyoung by the throat so hard the chair he sat in tipped backwards before settling back down. 

 

“Well, seems like your friend has no care for your lives”, he hissed squeezing tighter.

 

Then, as if in a movie, the door to the garage opened.

 

A figure stepped in and Doyoung’s mind flashed back to the gala, to the window, to the figure holding the sniper rifle.

 

Blackness had already started to edge its way into Doyoung’s sight, his brain slowly losing oxygen, when Woohyuck let go.

 

“Get your guns!” Woohyuck yelled and his men immidietly drew their weapons.

 

The figure stepped forward from the shadows and all the air that Doyoung had managed to get back into his lungs, let with a sharp exhale.

 

Johnny.

 

Johnny in a black suit. Hands tucked safely into his trousers’ pockets, black hair styled up with few strands falling to his forehead.

 

Doyoung let out another exhale before his heart started thundering in his chest. What was Johnny doing here? He was going to die. He was going to get shot.

 

Doyoung tried to speak but all he got out was a rasp.

 

Johnny’s eyes flicked to him shortly, his eyes flickering darkly.

 

All Doyoung could do in his panic was to struggle against the restrains that had him tied. A one lone tear managed to escape from his eye.

 

Johnny’s eyes seemed to have softened for a second, before the dark look was back, eyes on Woohyuck.

 

“Lower the weapons, Woohyuck”, Johnny spoke darkly, and with one flick of his wrist, two red spots were pointed at Woohyuck’s forehead.

 

“The police are on their way, with the prosecutor. There’s no way out of this. Don’t wanna add murder to your list of crimes do you?” Johnny spoke and his lips tucked up with a cocky smirk.

 

“You son of a fucking bitch”, Woohyuck growled but motioned for the men to lower their weapons.

 

“Throw them this way too, come on quickly now”, Johnny said and the men tossed their weapons at his feet.

 

“Good boys”, Johnny said the smirk never leaving his lips. Two more figures stepped from the shadows, holding the same sniper rifles Doyoung had seen at the gala. The other one was shorter than Johnny, by a lot. Maybe Donghyuck’s age. The other one was slightly taller, and Doyoung had to admit, good looking.

 

Somewhere in the distance, Doyoung heard the distinct wail of police sirens, no doubt heading their way.

 

“Shit!” Woohyuck swore, sprinting past Johnny and the other two people, his men in tow.

 

Johnny snorted, looking at them go.

 

“Pathetic”, Doyoung thought he heard Johnny mutter, before the latter’s eyes were on him.

 

“Fuck”, Johnny cursed as he strode towards him crouching right in front of him.

“Shit, Doyoung, I told you to be careful”, Johnny muttered softly, his tone a complete contradiction to his earlier tone with Woohyuck.

 

Doyoung was stunned to silence. It felt like his mind was going miles per hour, yet he couldn’t think of anything.

 

Doyoung still hadn’t spoken when Johnny went around him, first releasing his hands, and then snapping the ropes around his legs with a knife.

 

Doyoung brought his wrists to his chest, rubbing at them gingerly. The ropes had been tight.

 

He was still too stunned to talk and Johnny seemed to notice.

 

“I have a lot of explaining to do”, he spoke, and brought his hands to Doyoung’s face, thumb gently soothing the swollen part and then moving to his chin, wiping the blood.

 

In his stunned haze, Doyoung brought his own palm to Johnny’s cheek, just to check if he was real and if it was actually Johnny, who was here.

 

Then he removed his palm and used it to shove Johnny on the shoulder, hard. Johnny barely budged though.

 

“What the hell- What are you- Are you- are you the Boss?” Doyoung stammered and shoved Johnny again when the latter nodded, to his defense, looking sheepish.

 

“How- Why?” Doyoung settled and honestly didn’t know if he wanted to kiss or punch the living daylights of the taller man.

 

“Guys I hate to interrupt but we might want to get going”, one of the rifle holding men spoke with urgency in his voice.

 

“Yeah I mean we don’t wanna be here went the cops come to investigate”, the other spoke.

 

“Yeah, go on ahead, get the car started, we’ll be right there”, Johnny spoke and the two nodded before jogging away.

 

 

“So this is what you meant when you said you have secrets, too”, Doyoung quietly said and let out an incredulous laugh.

 

Johnny smiled charmingly and got up to his feet, helping Doyoung up as well.

 

Johnny brought his hand up wiping Doyoung’s blood smeared lip with his thumb before grabbing him by the chin and bringing him closer. Then he pressed his lips against Doyoung’s and Doyoung all but melted against him.

 

“I’ve always had your back”, Johnny whispered against his lips and Doyoung’s heart set to overdrive.

 

 

\--

 

 

They were all seated around the conference table in Doyoung’s team’s office.

 

“So let me get this straight”, Doyoung’s flat mate, Johnny, this guy right here, is _the_ Boss, who’s like low-key our Boss, and who’s been helping us this entire time?” Donghyuck asked his finger pointed at Johnny.

 

“Yep”, Johnny answered with a pop.

 

“Stop pointing at him dumb ass”, the shorter one of Johnny’s companions, Mark, hissed and swatted Donghyuck’s hand away.

 

Donghyuck gracefully showed his tongue at the other.

 

“So-“, Taeyong started, sifting in his seat.

 

“You knew that Woohyuck and his goons were coming after us because you had been keeping an eye out for them since the gala, hence you found us, and saved the three of us and then Doyoung? All the while you sent a message to Sicheng to release all the info we had?” Taeyong clarified with a stooped expression.

 

Johnny nodded.

 

“Kinda risky, what if you hadn’t gotten to Doyoung or us in time?” Yuta whistled.

 

“I wouldn’t have let anything happen to Doyoung- “Johnny said glancing at the said man with warm eyes. “-Or you for that matter”, he added hastily.

 

“You really are badass”, Donghyuck muttered wistfully and Johnny smiled at him.

 

“Do you even own an animal clinic?” Doyoung asked, silencing everyone around the table. He really was unfair to feel annoyed at Johnny for keeping secrets when he had been keeping secrets as well, or thought he was. Maybe that was why he suddenly felt annoyed. He had looked like an idiot, while Johnny had been on top of the situation for the entire time.

 

Johnny must have sensed his annoyance, because his eyes turned guilty.

 

“I do. I swear I do. It just- might have a secret base in the basement”, Johnny said quietly, studying Doyoung’s face.

 

“We’ve been low-key working with the prosecutor long before you guys came along”, Johnny’s other companion, Jaehyun, spoke. Johnny shot him a warning look.

 

 

“I’m- I need to use the bathroom”, Doyoung stood up and left the room without waiting for any response.

 

 

 --

 

 

Doyoung stood in front of the bathroom mirror, bending down to splash cold water on his face, he hissed when the water made contact with his punch wound, it stung, but somehow it felt soothing as well.

 

The door opened just as he was tapping his face dry with a paper tower.

 

Doyoung’s eyes made contact with Johnny’s through the mirror and he sighed.

 

He turned around and his eyes landed on the first aid kit in Johnny’s hands. His lips involuntarily turned upwards into a small smile.

 

“Here we are again”, Doyoung said, hopping on the bathroom counter opening his legs expectantly. Johnny stood still only for a second before a smile of his own graced his lips and he took his stop between them, lowering the kit to the counter.

 

“I told you I don’t like doing this”, Johnny whispered, taking a cotton pad and pouring some disinfection on it. Then he started to cleanse Doyoung’s cheek with learned care.

Johnny’s other hand landed on Doyoung’s thigh while the other worked on his cheek.

 

“I’m serious, it took all the restrain in me to not grab one of those guns and shoot Woohyuck right in between his eyes, the bastard would’ve deserved it”, Johnny continued and Doyoung felt his hand tense on his thigh.

 

On instinct Doyoung grabbed in and laced their fingers together. “I’m okay though”, he said softly. “Thanks to you”, he added almost as an afterthought.

 

Johnny’s hand paused on his cheek, his eyes flickering to Doyoung’s.

 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been honest with you”, Johnny whispered, eyes searching Doyoung’s.

 

“I know. And I’m being stupid, I just- feel kind of stupid”, Doyoung admitted and look away.

 

Johnny dropped the cotton pad and grabbed Doyoung by the cheeks with both of his hands.

 

“Don’t feel stupid. This is all on me. It’s just- I had been doing this for a long time. I always got in trouble, hell, I can’t even count how many times I almost died with two hands. And then I met you a couple of years ago. You were looking for a place to stay in and you ended up with me. I don’t know, I felt protective right away. Even more when I found out what you did for a living. I just- I hated it. I hated knowing you’d get into same kind of situations I always did.

 

I was absolutely petrified, Doyoung, that one day it wouldn’t be enough, me just stitching you up, I was scared for your life. So I just kind of started to watch over you and your team. Me giving you missions would mean that I’d always know where you were. God it sounds almost creepy when I put it like that but- but I just wanted to keep you safe, I swear.”

 

Doyoung’s breath was coming out as short puffs. His eyes stung with tears. It was overwhelming to know that Johnny felt as strongly of him as he did of Johnny. He grabbed Johnny’s wrists like a lifeline.

 

Johnny let out a humorless laugh. “How ironic that I almost managed to get you killed with this last mission”, he muttered and closed his eyes as if in pain.

 

“No!” Doyoung yelled out and startled them both. “No,” he continued softer. “We both messed this up. It’s not your responsibility to keep me safe”, Doyoung said. “I appreciate that you do”, he continued when Johnny looked like he was about to protest. Doyoung took one of Johnny’s hands and placed it on top of his radically beating heart. “Feel that? That’s how I feel about all you just said. Maybe it’s a little bit creepy and a tad bit too much, but it’s nothing I wouldn’t do to you, too”, Doyoung said softly and the smile Johnny gave him took his breath away.

 

“Yeah I guess we’re both a bit crazy like that”, Johnny laughed out and leaned his forehead against Doyoung’s.

 

Doyoung grinned widely.

 

“I love you”, he whispered and waited with baited breath.

 

“I love you too”, Johnny whispered back and pressed their lips together.

 

And yeah, maybe they were a bit crazy and a bit too much, but how could Doyoung mind when Johnny’s lips against his felt like he had come home?  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment, I always appreciate those <3
> 
> Twitter : https://twitter.com/babydontIikelt  
> Curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/Iostlnthedream


End file.
